legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo
About Geo Geo is the mate of Stardancer, founder of the Starry Skies Pack, making Geo the first male to join the combination of the Stormy Skies Pack and the Moon Pack. Stardancer was of Moon Pack origin, daughter of Moondancer and Nix, while Geo was one of Misty and Glen's surviving puppies, making him considerably younger than his mate. Geo was one of the best of the Stormy Skies wolves who truly lived the legacy of compassion, kindness, and loyalty that Stormy Skies was known for. Stardancer’s fear of the terrifying planes that chased her her whole life was slowly but surely reduced thanks to the loving presence of her mate, Geo, and the trust that he built up with her. The way he defended his pups and threw himself between the pups and attacking predators proved to Star Dancer that he could be relied on in ways that we can only hope for with the mates in Wolf Quest. There was a short time when it was believed Geo was deceased. This was when Wisp, mistaken for a male by Seri, won the vote to be the pup of Misty who became Stardancer's mate. Seri quickly found out Wisp was a female and apologized in the viewers, but compromised that Geo, who was in second place, was once Stardancer's mate, but died in some way before they had their first litter, leaving Stardancer pregnant with his pups, alone. Wisp was only meant to be a companion who would help Stardancer raise her pups, but before Seri could find a wolf that looked like Wisp to represent her, she found a wolf that looked similar Geo and decided that the incident supposedly resulting in his death did not actually kill him, thus naming the wolf Stardancer's mate, Geo. Appearance Geo looked very similar to his great-great-great-Grandfather, Sol, with creamy orange fur and a light underbelly and legs with scattered grey spots across his back and head with a dark tail. Personality Geo's Litters Geo's First Litter Stardancer and Geo's first litter was had at the Saddle Meadows Den. Their litter was named “Summer Blossoms” and was born year one of the Summer of the Wolves era. Thyme (♀) - A thinner young gray-colored wolf who seems to prefer playing in the grass at the edge of the den-site. Ignores most of her family for watching birds and butterflies, both of which she seems very eager to hunt. Mira (♀) - A playful, loving, gray-colored female who is the only one to listen to both her parents and respond to Star Dancer’s response to play. She is the one who enjoys hearing all the stories about her past ancestors, not just the fiercest battles. Mira became the focus of the adventures the viewers voted on and has gained a special boost as a result. She listened carefully to her parents as they told her all the stories of her ancestors, both as part of the Moon Pack and the Stormy Skies Pack and learned much from their tales. Her knowledge of the ways of her ancestors means she has an easier time of life than her siblings who did not listen as well so any litter she has will automatically be allowed to drop one level in difficulty (if she rolls Bring It On! she has the difficulty changed to Arduous, for example) and she gains one extra ancestor blessing any time she has her litter at the Saddle Meadows Den. Draco (♂) - A chunky, strong-boned young gray-colored wolf who seems to enjoy eating most out of his siblings. Spends most of his free-time nibbling on the bones from the kills his parents bring back. He enjoys listening to stories about Moon Dancer the best, especially about all the times she and Nix killed herds of elk to survive off of during the winter. Draco died during the Challenge of the Summer Blossoms, when he had to be taken down from the den to a pond to have a toxic plant washed off his fur. Unfortunately Star Dancer became trapped by an aggressive elk in the pond and dropped Draco, who drowned as a result. He is the first wolf pup to die by elk of any pack. Quartz (♀) - A rough young brown with dark brown undercoat and streaks female who had been tackling her siblings and biting their ears harder than she should for quite a while. She has nipped Geo a time or two as well but it seems to be mostly out of her sense of urgency to learn how to hunt than anything. Adores listening to stories of the ancestors but only the vicious battles. She becomes very dreamy-eyed when listening about the stories of the Cursed Bear. Geo's Second Litter Stardancer and Geo's second litter was had at the Saddle Meadows Den. That spring they were under constant attack from bears, even losing their pup Diamond to a bear. Diamond (♀) - A serious young pup with gray fur streaked with white. The only girl in her litter of all brothers she took herself very seriously but had moments of wistful day-dreaming. Diamond's death was a result of a vote the viewers took part in, allowing her out of the den at night to admire the stars. Unfortunately she was taken by a cursed bear who was roaming the forest that night. 'Kuma (♂) - A strong-boned young wolf pup with dark brown fur, especially along his face and paws. He is the most obedient of his siblings but also the loudest. He often tries to help but trips over his own paws and tends to get in the way instead. '''''Basil (♂) - A young wolf pup with light brown fur that has dark brown streaks in it. He is well-mannered enough but a bit hot-headed and often gets in fights with his brothers. He prefers being the leader in situations, even if he doesn’t have the experience to back up his demands just yet. In the end Basil died in the most unexpected way possible - he was struck by lightning by the Ancestors themselves, by accident, as they attempted to strike at an eagle that was threatening the pups. His untimely death produced a period of mourning among the Starry Skies Pack that became known as “The Sorrow of the Storm” when the Stormy Skies Ancestors were in mourning for their mistake, leaving Stardancer and Geo to rely on the ancestors of the Moon Pack. Leonis (♂) - A chunky young wolf pup with a brown-and-red coat and two very large ears. He often argues with Basil and spends a lot of time tackling his siblings and biting on their tails. He is also the biggest eater out of all the wolf pups and has the stomach to prove it. Geo's Third Litter At the time when Geo had his third litter, Wisp, the Starry Skies Pack's companion wolf, fell ill. Aura '''(♀) - A quiet, gentle wolf pup with a light gray coat who is very sensitive to the emotions of the others in the pack. Although the youngest she is very nurturing and cares about making sure the others are cared for. She gets along wonderfully with her brother Timber. '''Rosemary (♀) - A young white wolf up who has an extremely rebellious attitude and is often running off from the pack and fighting with Star Dancer and Geo. She does not seem to like Wisp at all and resents having the same color coat as Wisp does. Timber (♂) - A thoughtful wolf pup with black fur streaked with shades of gray and white. He is extremely observant and has a stubborn, determined personality even at a young age. He only seems to use his stubbornness to do his best for the pack, however, and is very obedient. He believes pack life is the best way to live. Coal (♂) - A young wolf pup with a lanky build and brown fur. He seems very well-natured and likes improving his strength. A very quiet personality not out of shyness but simply lack of things to say. He tends to appreciate the moment. Trivia * The cause of Geo's presumed death changed. Originally Seri stated she imaged something dramatic with a clifftop in the rain, but that later changed to being hit by a car, protecting Stardancer. It is cannon that he was injured by a car, however. Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Starry Skies Pack Category:Wolves